This research is aimed at determining the molecular forces, both inter- and intra-, that govern the structures and conformation of the nucleotide building blocks of nucleic acids. Structural and conformational studies are being performed on appropriate model di- and tri- nucleotide systems that can shed invaluable information on their molecular architectural features which lead to a better understanding of the conformational states of the single stranded and hairpin loop regions in macromolecular nucleic acids such as transfer RNA and ribosomal RNA, etc. Crystal structural studies on aminoglycosyl antibiotics and steadily providing a wealth of information on their conformational priorities, and it is envisaged that information on their mode of biological action will crucially depend on these types of studies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Prusiner, P. and Sundaralingam, M., "The Crystal and Molecular Structure of Two Polymorphic Crystalline Forms of Virazole (1-beta-D-Ribofuranosyl-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide). A New Synthetic Broad Spectrum Antiviral Agent." Acta Cryst., B32, 419 (1976). Jeffrey, G.A. and Sundaralingam, M., "Bibliography of Crystal Structures of Carbohydrates, Nucleosides and Nucleotides, 1974" In Advan. in Carbohyd. Chem. Biochem., 32, 353-384 (1976).